


Committed

by JessX2231



Series: Nothing could be better than love [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode s05e06 Rock On!, Established Relationship, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post 5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: One minute he was feeling giddy about his boyfriend implying that they’d still be together five years later, and the next he was heading back to his apartment to change for a date with a guy who very much wasn’t said boyfriend.





	Committed

When David encouraged Patrick to call Ken, he didn’t know how to react. One the one hand, he never wanted David to think he was seriously interested in anyone else, which Patrick made clear every time David brought up his past experiences with open relationships. Patrick silenced those doubts with fierce reassurance, constantly reminding his boyfriend, “Anyone with a fiber of common sense wouldn’t need anything else besides David Rose.”

On the other hand, he was...touched. David clearly trusted him enough to navigate the parts of his identity he’d only just begun to embrace after moving to Schitt’s Creek. It was something that crept into Patrick’s mind from time to time. What would it have been like to know he was gay in high school? Or college? What kinds of guys would Patrick have dated? Guys like him who were in business school and played baseball? Would he have spent his weekends at gay bars, curiously meeting men who chose to unwind with loud, pulsing music and hinting touches? The possibilities seemed endless, which was exciting to think about. But they were just thoughts. And then he would catch David’s eye across the store and shoot him a wink, and David’s returning glance full of familiar desire was enough to land him back into reality. 

He had a man that he loved, that he was so lucky to have love him back. 

But still. Patrick had thoughts. And David insisted, so he figured why not?

* * *

It didn’t take Patrick very long to figure out exactly why not. 

After driving half an hour to meet Ken for dinner, rather than pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant, Patrick circled the block and parked on a random side street. He was suddenly riddled with uncertainty and regret and an ache to be back in his boyfriend’s arms and never, ever leave again. 

It had felt nice when Ken flirted with him in the store. Flirting was always fun, and it was twice as exciting that he finally felt comfortable enough to both acknowledge and enjoy that kind of attention from a guy. Patrick still didn’t quite know if he had a “type.” He’d jumped into things with David so quickly that he never really needed to think about it. But despite Ken’s confusing shoes, he was instantly charming, had a kind and inviting smile, and Patrick couldn’t deny the thrill he’d felt when Ken handed him his number. It was a flattering compliment, and it was a plus that he could use the interaction to tease David. 

But everything after that had happened so fast. One minute he was feeling giddy about his boyfriend implying that they’d still be together five years later, and the next he was heading back to his apartment to change for a date with a guy who very much _wasn’t_ said boyfriend. 

He trusted David, so it seemed harmless at first to go along with the plan. He’d have dinner, get to know Ken a little, and then return home with an extra boost of confidence. He imagined greeting David in the morning with a familiar kiss, possibly some teasing to keep him on his toes, and then plenty of reassurance that the fun experiment hadn’t led anywhere notable. 

But as he got closer to the restaurant and really considered the reality of the evening ahead of him, he no longer felt like it was just a silly game. The gentle, innocent thrill that had led him to go through with the date had since dissipated, allowing him to fully process the situation.

David was the first man Patrick had ever loved, had ever really let himself love, so it felt natural to wonder whether or not he would have felt that intensely for someone else when he finally figured out that he wasn’t interested in women. 

Patrick tried to imagine what things might be like with Ken if he hadn’t known David. Maybe they’d text for a few days, innocently flirting until one of them took the next step to ask the other on a date. He’d have butterflies in his stomach as he got ready, thinking about how they’d say hello or who would pay the check or whether or not they’d kiss goodnight. It would be a simple, predictable date. Maybe it would eventually lead to more if they had a good time. 

As it seemed, not even Patrick’s imagination could compete with his experience with David. 

From the beginning, Patrick’s feelings for David were fierce and nearly impossible to ignore. Rather than a stomach full of butterflies that delicately fluttered around inside him, he was plagued with a rush of kinetic energy, combined with both a healthy dose of intrigue and untapped confidence. There was nothing predictable about it, which forced him to continuously work and dig deeper; that’s what he liked most. 

Not to say it wasn’t difficult to navigate. He climbed a damn mountain to sort out his feelings for David. But in doing so, he discovered something deeper than just a surprising wave of attraction for another man. It was that _specific_ man. He knew those feelings couldn’t be ignored - not if he wanted to finally live the life he knew he deserved. 

Getting to know and love David Rose was a privilege. It was exciting and intoxicating. It was stolen kisses when the store was empty and lazy Sunday mornings in Patrick’s bed. It was olive branches and covers of pop songs. It was surprising and complicated and a level of intimacy completely unmatched by anything Patrick had ever experienced before - romantic or otherwise. So why would he possibly need anything else? 

He wasn’t completely foolish. He knew the concept of soulmates - everyone having one perfect match somewhere in the universe - was juvenile, and practically impossible. But since moving to Schitt’s Creek, he began to believe in the possibility of finding the person who could easily fit into his life. Not necessarily filling a missing piece of himself, but complimenting the man he was steadily becoming. The man that had been hiding for so long. The man who deserved to be loved unconditionally by someone who he loved back just as much. 

If that was the reality he was believing in, why couldn’t that person be David? 

Patrick took out his phone, sent Ken a quick apology text, and immediately turned his car around to drive back to Schitt’s Creek. 

* * *

When Alexis left to meet Ted, David and Patrick were still wrapped in that very long hug. He couldn’t help but smile into David’s shoulder, pleased that his boyfriend needed to feel their connection just as much as he did after the events of the evening. 

“So,” Patrick said, finally pulling away. “You seem totally at ease here.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. 

“Uh huh,” David replied, giving Patrick a few tight nods. “Absolutely. Very relaxed, very chill.”

Patrick smiled and David smiled back, his lips pressed together but the dimples on his cheeks giving him away. 

“I meant what I said,” Patrick told him. “About appreciating what you did. The idea was nice but...even if I find some other guy attractive, it doesn’t matter. They’re not you.” 

David seemed to hesitate before responding. So Patrick waited. He would wait however long he needed. 

“You don’t feel like you’re missing out?” David finally asked. “That there could be something out there you’re curious about with other guys and won’t be able to experience?”

“Look, I’m not gonna say that I won’t ever feel that way. But that’s just how some things work. That’s the chance you take when you’re in a relationship with anyone, regardless of the whole ‘delayed realization of your sexuality’ thing.” Patrick picked his words carefully. “Honestly, what you give me, David…” He shook his head and his hands rested on David’s chest, his eyes following. He felt the material of David’s sweater and watched the fabric flatten under his touch. Patrick placed a gentle kiss to David’s lips before meeting his eyes. “I can’t imagine there’s anything I’d want that you can’t give me.”

David’s eyes became softer, less frantic, and he sighed out a huge breath. He nodded and said, “Okay.” His hands rested on Patrick’s shoulders and he cleared his throat. “I just want you to know that you can tell me if that ever happens. I won’t be upset.” 

Patrick believed him. But he also knew there was more that David hadn’t fully revealed. He dropped his hands to rest on David’s hips. “So you felt totally calm, cool, and collected while I was out tonight?” he asked. “Not at all bothered?”

David gave Patrick one of his signature glares. But Patrick waited. When it came to David, he knew he couldn’t back down easily. Challenging David to open up had started as a silly game, but now it was another way they could prove they trusted each other. Patrick gave an encouraging squeeze to his waist. 

David sighed. “Fine. Maybe I wasn’t... _completely_ unfazed.”

Patrick half-smiled in return. “David,” he said, taking a step closer and circling his arms fully around David’s back. His voice dropped lower as he said, “Just because you care enough to insist I do some exploring with another guy doesn’t mean you can’t _also_ be jealous.” 

David half breathed out in exasperation, half laughed, and turned his head to the side once more. “I wasn’t -”

“What I’m saying is,” Patrick said, a delicate finger under his chin guiding David to look him in the eye while he continued. “The thought of you here, wishing I hadn’t gone off with someone else because you’d rather I be here with _you_? It makes me feel really good.”

David raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

Patrick nodded. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of David’s mouth. “Knowing how much you want me.” Patrick moved to the other corner of David’s mouth, his breath ghosting over the spot he could usually see one of his dimples. “All to yourself.” Patrick gripped the belt loops of David’s jeans and gave them a light tug. “It’s kind of hot,” he finally whispered. 

David brought his hand up to Patrick’s jaw and his thumb brushed Patrick’s lower lip. “Just kind of?” David challenged.

Instead of answering, Patrick tilted his head and his eyes dropped to David’s lips, lingering as long as possible until they met in a sweet kiss. Patrick’s tongue lightly teased the seam of his boyfriend’s lips, but similarly to how he had interrupted the kiss they shared while Alexis was still in the room, David pulled back suddenly. 

“Wait,” he said. “So me being jealous is hot, but you wouldn’t let me tease _you_ about being jealous after the housewarming party drama?”

His gaze was locked on David’s, loving the perfect combination of teasing and trust in his eyes. It was so easy for Patrick to get lost. But he quickly managed to regain his composure. 

“David,” Patrick said, pressing their foreheads together and allowing his hands to roam underneath his boyfriend’s sweater. The tips of his fingers met a warm rush of skin and he needed more. “Does it really matter?”

David slightly whined before finally capturing Patrick’s lips in the type of kiss that always led to something more. “No,” David said into his mouth. Patrick let out a needy groan when David pressed forward, leading them over to the bed and saying, “It really, really doesn’t.” 

* * *

Afterwards, they lay there under a blanket, dressed back in their undershirts and briefs - just in case they had any unexpected visitors. David was pressed against Patrick’s side, his right leg hooked over Patrick’s and an arm resting across his stomach. It was one of those special moments Patrick knew didn’t happen often. The world seemed too still, but not in a way that felt unsettling. It was a heavy stillness, demanding to be acknowledged and appreciated. It was tender in a way Patrick had only begun to experience when he started dating David.

His hand easily stroked back and forth against the arm David had wrapped around him. His other hand fit easily against the back of David’s head - he delicately toyed with his thick hair, his earlobe, the stubble along his jaw. He sighed contently, knowing that even if the only sense he had access to was touch, he would still recognize the man beside him.

Patrick felt David’s breath begin to even out and didn’t have the heart to jostle him awake. He figured at some point, when he got hit with his own bout of drowsiness, he would untangle himself from his boyfriend and leave him to sleep in his bed, while he returned home and anxiously awaited the next time they’d spend the night together. Patrick thought about how easy it all felt. The weight of the evening seemed distant now that he was with David. He knew the serenity of the moment was fleeting, but he was hopeful. Hopeful for the opportunity to notice it again and again, as long as he and David were committed to one another.

And damn it, Patrick was committed. The temptations that had been convincing enough to call Ken had quickly faded, leaving in its wake a simple clarity that made Patrick’s chest swell. 

He felt no need to meet up with other guys. Not now, and honestly, not ever again.

He wanted David, and only David, for as long as possible.

It struck him in that moment, laying there wrapped up with this man that he loved, that he could make that happen. That could be their reality. 

David’s right hand rested just above Patrick’s hip bone. There was a stark contrast against David’s soft hands where his signature silver rings adorned each finger. The thought flashed into Patrick’s mind so quickly, it almost didn’t fully process. There was a sudden pounding in his chest and his entire body felt warm. He wanted to jump up and down and scream and celebrate. He realized then the irony of the fact that the one person he wanted to share all of his good ideas with was the one person he would have to keep a secret from. 

Maybe he’d talk to Stevie about it. He smiled at the thought, delighted by the prospect of making a plan and consulting David’s best friend to make sure it all went seamlessly. He needed it to be perfect. 

It would take time. But as long as he had a plan in mind, he knew it would all fall into place. 

He grabbed his phone and searched “custom gold rings.”

**Author's Note:**

> in my mind, patrick really started his proposal thoughts after "rock on!" bc, well. he's wearing a light purple shirt??? and the only other time he's worn a purple shirt was when he first said I love you so....IM JUST SAYIN it might MEAN SOMETHIN. I think he had the plan in his mind for a while and "meet the parents" was the moment when he was like okay it's finally time to Do This Thing. 
> 
> but i still have 2 more parts of this series (if I stick to my plan) so we'll just have to wait and see what goes on in patrick's mind next time ;)
> 
> thanks for reading, friends! i'm also jessx2231 on tumblr


End file.
